prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 26, 2018 NXT results
The September 26, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on September 20, 2018. Summary NXT General Manager William Regal planned to update the NXT Universe on his investigation into the attack on Aleister Black, but that was cut short when Undisputed ERA reared their heads. They confronted Regal over a litany of perceived offenses, from fostering an environment where such an ambush could happen, to not punishing The War Raiders for sticking their noses in Undisputed ERA's business, to granting Pete Dunne an NXT North American Title Match ahead of Adam Cole. Noting that Cole hadn't asked for his rematch against Ricochet (and hypothesizing that Cole wanted Dunne to first soften up The One and Only), Regal stood firm even as Undisputed ERA tried to intimidate him. Cole demanded a rematch on the spot. Regal conceded that he would receive his rematch, but made it for Oct. 10. And instead of a one-on-one battle, he announced – much to The Panama City Playboy's chagrin – that it will be a Triple Threat Match involving Ricochet and WWE U.K. Champion Dunne. Regal wasn't done there, informing Roderick Strong & Kyle O’Reilly that they must defend the NXT Tag Team Titles against Hanson & Rowe on Oct. 17. For once, it was Undisputed ERA's system that was shocked. Lars Sullivan may have thought he put his troubles with EC3 behind him when he barraged The Top One Percent in a backstage ambush weeks ago, but it was no such luck for the Rocky Mountain behemoth. A vengeance-minded EC3 made his presence felt during The Freak's match tonight against Victor Orchant. The interruption stoked the flames of EC3 and Sullivan's raging rivalry, but it was also a saving grace for Orchant, who was in the process of being mauled by The Freak when EC3 arrived. After Sullivan threw Orchant clear out of the ring, EC3 ran in and landed shots on the Rocky Mountain monster, ejecting Sullivan from the squared circle. NXT's “Golden God” then successfully fought off Sullivan's attempt to return fire, causing The Freak to retreat. As Sullivan stalked away slowly, a menacing grin overtook his face, suggesting that the methodical monster is already plotting his next move against the lionhearted EC3. After absconding with Street Profits’ gold chains and signature party cup last month, The Mighty were all too happy to flaunt their stolen goods, but the all-business Montez Ford & Angelo Dawkins weren't having it. The Curse of Greatness slugged Shane Thorne in the mush to start things off and continued the momentum, staying one step ahead of The Mighty's double-team offense. He then brought in Ford, who used his insane leaping ability to take out Thorne & Nick Miller with an explosive dive. The Profits ran into trouble, however, when Thorne dropkicked the steel ring steps into Ford's leg as it was wedged between the steps and the ring post. From there, The Mighty relentlessly targeted Ford's bad limb and prevented him from tagging out. Ford fought courageously, and just when he seemed to be within reach of tagging his partner, Miller illegally ran interference, distracting Dawkins. Thorne rolled up Ford seconds later to score the pin for the dubious Aussie action heroes. Vanessa “The Vision” Borne has added to her repertoire since her series of matches against Kairi Sane earlier this year. However, the reigning NXT Women's Champion still had the reinvented Superstar's number when they met in non-title action. Borne showed plenty of attitude as she stomped stomping on The Pirate Princess’ tricorn hat, and used new attacks like a twisting suplex, but Sane wouldn't be undone. She stopped Borne with a high-angle DDT and soon after took flight with the Insane Elbow, which put Borne down for the count. Former NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler stomped to the ring after the match and declared that she was invoking her rematch clause, adding that she was going to “drop anchor” on Sane's title reign. Sane had no problem accepting the challenge, and even named the place: WWE Evolution, the historic all-female pay-per-view that streams live on the award-winning WWE Network on Sunday, Oct. 28. Following his hard-hitting collision with Heavy Machinery's Otis Dozovic, NXT Champion Tommaso Ciampa might think twice before labeling a match a “waste of time” ever again. The Scourge of NXT eked out the win, but it was far from the walk in the park that he had anticipated. Dozovic spun Ciampa into a bodyslam that elicited a “Steaks and weights” chant, and dumped Ciampa to the floor (which Dozovic celebrated by breaking into the Caterpillar). After Dozovic nearly took off the champion's head with a clothesline, Ciampa seemed willing to call it a day and retreated up the entrance ramp with the NXT Title, only to be cut off by Tucker Knight. Upon his return to the ring, Ciampa was repeatedly tossed overhead by the ferociously strong Dozovic. The Blackheart resorted to using the referee as a blockade to slow Dozovic's momentum, though the Heavy Machinery member still came back with a thunderous powerbomb to garner a near-fall. Dozovic then set up for a Vader Bomb, but Ciampa rolled out of the way. The break in the action gave Ciampa time to regroup and drill Dozovic with a draping DDT onto the ring apron. He immediately followed up with a second draping DDT inside the ring. The back-to-back impacts were utterly debilitating, and Ciampa snared the victory, barely. There may have been some skullduggery involved, but the self-proclaimed “Greatest Sports-Entertainer of All Time” once again proved his win-at-all-costs mentality. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Dominik Dijakovic defeated Dan Matha *Lars Sullivan defeated Victor Orchant by DQ (1:27) *The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) defeated Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) (7:40) *Kairi Sane defeated Vanessa Borne (3:04) *Tommaso Ciampa defeated Otis Dozovic (9:38) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 9-26-18 NXT 1.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 2.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 3.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 4.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 5.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 6.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 7.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 8.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 9.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 10.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 11.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 12.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 13.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 14.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 15.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 16.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 17.jpg 9-26-18 NXT 18.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #319 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #319 at WWE.com * NXT #319 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events